


Birthday Surprise

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi arrives home from a mission to a very welcomed, but odd surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

                Crossing her arms over her chest, Bobbi narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her and drummed her fingers against her arm while she waited for an explanation.

                “Bobbi Morse, I am here to grace you with my presence!” Declared Clint, throwing his arms open and giving her the biggest grin that he could manage “Happy Birthday.”

                “This is a joke…right?” Clint’s smile fell at the sound of that “I mean, I like the view…” he eyes scanned downwards, enjoying the sight of Clint standing there in front of her in nothing but a brand new pair of Black Widow Boxers “But…there’s not Mockingbird boxers?”

                “Oh…” he looked down at the boxers in question, his face turning a bright shade of red as he thought about it “Ummm, Stark said he was working on it…”

                “Stark is getting a visit tomorrow so he can hurt his ass up on that,” Dropping her arms, Bobbi decided to rest them on her waist instead while she continued to enjoy the sight of the mostly naked man in front of her “Well, you’ve done worse for my birthday.”

                “I’m sorry, should I go and get Stark for you?” Asked Clint, raising an eye brow at her as he dropped his arms to his side “I’m sure he’d love to strip down for you.”

                “You do that and I’m going to need a year’s worth of bleach for my eyes,” she pointed out, letting herself take a step towards the man in front of her and bringing a finger up to his chest. “Besides, he doesn’t even have a six pack.”

                “Neither do I.” Clint pointed out, shivers running down his spin when Bobbi traced his collar bone with her finger.

                “Oh, Sweetie,” she glanced back up at him, a smirk now firmly plastered on his face while she continued to trace his chest “Who needs abs when you have Bicep porn that could put Captain America to shame?”

                Rather than responding, Clint opted for reaching forward and pulling Bobbi into his arms for a hug. When she started to melt against his chest, letting the stress of her last mission drain away from her soul slowly, Clint laid his chin on top of her head and smiled. “Rough week at work?”

                “I don’t want to talk about it,” she protested with a groan, supporting herself in Clint’s grip by wrapping her arms around his waist “I just want to cuddle, eat the birthday cake I know that you made, open whatever dorky present you got me, and undress you.”

                “In that order?” He smirked when she flicked him in the back as a response “Yes Ma’am.”

                “Good boy,” pulling herself out of his arms slowly, Bobbi looked up at Clint and smirked “Now about those boxers…”


End file.
